


Он этого хотел

by Acraloniana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Игра оказалась непростой. Она и не ожидалась лёгкой — четверо травмированных в основном составе, аномально низкие для Испании температуры, решение играть матч, особо ни на что не влияющий, опять же чёртов снег и то, к чему Модрич был явно не готов, — капитанская повязка Реал Мадрида.





	Он этого хотел

  — Да чтоб ещё хоть раз!.. — со злости капитан перешёл на родной хорватский, удаляясь с поля под неодобрительные возгласы товарищей и — насмешливые — противников. Если бы он только мог знать, чем обернётся этот матч, хрен бы он вообще прилетел! Нашёл бы причину, сослался на растяжение, на проблемы в семье, да хоть сломал себе что-то, но ноги бы его на этом стадионе не было!  
      Впервые в жизни он чертовски радовался отсутствию болельщиков, но фантазия услужливо дорисовывала их реакцию, громкое улюлюканье и кидаемые на поле вещи. Стиснув зубы, он упрямо шёл к выходу под трибуны.  
      Пальцы никак не желали справиться с непослушной капитанской повязкой. В сборной она всегда придавала уверенности, прилегала полотно, но не сковывала. А сегодня перекрывала доступ кислорода, будто не на руке висела, а сдавливала шею. Наконец соврав её с руки, Лука с особым удовольствием отшвырнул кусок ткани от себя и, пускай ожидаемого удовлетворения это не принесло, вдохнул полной грудью. Грёбаный снег шёл весь день. Несмотря на старания работников стадиона, основательно расчистить поле не удалось. Игра оказалась непростой. Она и не ожидалась лёгкой — четверо травмированных в основном составе, аномально низкие для Испании температуры, решение играть матч, особо ни на что не влияющий, опять же чёртов снег и то, к чему Модрич был явно не готов, — капитанская повязка Реал Мадрида.  
  
_Когда Рамос упал, у Луки вся жизнь промелькнула перед глазами. Стоило только приехать! Поскользнулся на ровном месте и улетел вперёд на несколько метров, используя в качестве тормоза исключительно голову и кирпичную стену. Лука рванул к нему и обеспокоенно склонился над едва дышащим Серхио, сжимая его руку.  
      — Задай им жару, капитан… — то немногое, что успел сказать тот, прежде чем отключился.  
      Хорват побледнел, не в силах нащупать пульс. Такого просто не могло случиться. Только не с ним, только не сейчас! Он зажмурился, полагая, что всё ещё дремлет в автобусе по дороге, и вот-вот проснётся. Но реальность оказалась ближе, чем ему бы хотелось. И Лука не желал находиться в такой реальности, где Серхио Рамос не подаёт признаков жизни.  
      Кто-то схватил его за локоть и поднял на ноги, но Лука даже не разобрал кто. Это почти не отложилось в его памяти, до самого матча перед глазами стоял образ бездыханного Рамоса. Лука помнил только собственную бессильную злобу, как оттолкнул того, кто пытался помочь ему встать, как сжалось сердце, когда медперсонал спешно унёс пострадавшего на носилках. Подобные случайности всегда выбивали из колеи и заставляли нервничать, но сегодняшний день и вовсе перевернул всё с ног на голову._  
  
      Порыв ветра бросил очередную пригоршню снега ему в лицо. Никогда путь до трибун не был таким долгим. Даже тысячи глаз, следящих за его передвижением по полю, так не отвлекали, как-то, что творилось в его голове. Душа рвалась на части от всех несправедливостей этой жизни. Хотелось кричать. Замереть посреди поля, подняв голову к небу, и орать что есть мочи, пока не кончится воздух в лёгких, пока не охрипнет.  
  
_Когда Сантьяго протянул ему повязку, Лука растерянно повёл бровью, поднимая взгляд на тренера. Эта привилегия не для него. Кто угодно мог носить эту повязку, но только не он. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, когда трясущиеся пальцы сжались на плотной ткани. Над Мадридом сгустились тучи, необъятным мраком опутав команду. Иначе как злым роком Модрич попросту не мог объяснить то, что происходит с клубом в последнее время.  
      «Пускай Карим и Марсело всё ещё в лазарете, но почему не Иско? Чёрт возьми, совсем недавно он вёл вперёд сборную!»  
      Кажется, он произнёс это вслух. Выкрикнул, не в состоянии удержать эмоции внутри, разбив звенящую тишину раздевалки, обращая на себя внимание всех присутствующих. От сочувствующих взглядов мгновенно стало не по себе.  
      — Он этого хотел.  
      Модрич понимал, что переубедить Солари не удастся, но даже то, что об этом просил сам Серхио, не поднимало его боевой дух. Он в принципе не чувствовал себя способным сегодня играть._  
  
      Лука стянул шапку — казалось, голова сейчас взорвётся. Холодный воздух слегка остудил, но этого было мало. Он не тянул время, удаляясь с поля, но путь казался бесконечно долгим. Лишь один вопрос беспокоил его — как там Серхио? Медики ничего не сказали, срочно госпитализируя капитана. Сегодня всё делалось срочно. Срочные замены, срочные решения. Если бы они просто отметили матч…  
      Злость пожирала его изнутри и разжигала пламя, способное поглотить и самого Луку, и всех, кто посмеет приблизиться. Он больше не мог здесь находиться, не чувствовал свою принадлежность к клубу. Всегда он отдавал всего себя, но сегодня не мог — мысленно он был рядом с Серхио, сжимал бледную ладонь и молился всем богам, чтобы тот пришёл в себя без серьезных последствий.  
      Следом за повязкой и шапкой полетела джерси. Он не понимал, отчего клуб не желает оказать ему столь необходимой поддержки. Отыграть, подчиниться — именно так он должен был поступить, это бы подчеркнуло его профессионализм.   
      Но как?!  
  
_— …ta madre, — только и услышал он затихающий голос, подскакивая к упавшему капитану. Кровь с разбитой брови уже успела залить пол-лица. Ужас застыл в глазах Модрича, когда пришло осознание, что даже чёртов Рамос не вечен. Неужели после стольких стычек на поле он проиграет какой-то стене?!  
      А потом Серхио назвал его капитаном.  
      Как играть в таком состоянии Лука не понимал._  
  
      Арбитр снова засвистел, подгоняя его. Да, это было чертовски неспортивное поведение, но — насрать. У него уже была красная карточка. Больше Лука не отвечал за собственные действия. Он плюхнулся на промёрзший газон, разулся и стащил гетры, отшвыривая прочь щитки. Вот потеха будет миру, если трансляцию до сих пор не отключили. Если вообще включали. После такого можно и карьеру заканчивать.  
      Интересно, оштрафуют ли клуб за это?..  
      Ступая босыми ногами по полю, Лука изо всех сил держался, чтобы не разреветься. Даже удивительно, как ему удалось отыграть полчаса в таком состоянии.  
  
      Это был бесподобный год. Финал чемпионата мира, пускай и не победный, золотая бутса, золотой мяч. Мировое признание. И пускай усталость всё же скопилась, они старались до последнего. До лидерства было далеко, но когда это останавливало Мадрид? И почему всё обернулось этим?  
  
_— …пульс слабый, прощупывается… без сознания… рано говорить о прогнозах…  
      Если бы всё произошло хоть за час до матча, Лука бы уже знал, каково состояние капитана. Как сильно ему досталось, когда он снова будет в строю. Футбол был их жизнью, сложно было представить, что будет, когда придётся покинуть поле навсегда. И не дай бог это случилось с Рамосом уже сегодня…_  
  
      Если бы кто-то сказал, что игра была плохой, это едва ли смогло бы описать происходящее на поле за эти полчаса. Все действовали агрессивно, напряжённо, не в состоянии расслабиться. Приходилось в последний момент делать замены — и далеко не все по позициям. Ведение в счете, 4:2 в неоконченном первом тайме без празднования голов со стороны сливочных, шесть карточек в коллекцию Мадрида и — вишенка на торте — удаление Модрича. Никогда прежде в нём не замечали такой агрессии на поле, сегодня он словно играл за двоих.  
      Может, всему виной именно капитанская повязка? Серхио ведь тоже далеко не паинька во время матчей, зато насколько с ним было легко в остальное время…  
  
      — Да к чёрту, — неожиданно услышал он восклицание за спиной.  
      — Лука! — пришлось обернуться. Мадридцы один за другим подтягивались к нему, на ходу стягивая футболки. Это что же, получается, те возгласы были адресованы не ему?.. — Мы с тобой, капитан.  
      Модрич покачал головой.  
      — У меня другой капитан.  
      Душа разрывалась на части. С одной стороны хотелось остаться в одиночестве, никого не видеть и не слышать. С другой — поддержка была крайне необходима.  
      — Он всегда с нами, — положил ему на плечо ладонь Кроос. — Но сейчас мы с тобой. Так что, куда ты, туда и мы. Этот матч уже ничего не изменит.  
      Лука благодарно кивнул, зная, что это означает техническое поражение для команды, но решение было принято ими единогласно. Конечно, Серхио мог и не оценить такой поступок, но, что сделано, то сделано, и _будь что будет_.  
  
      Когда сознание поплыло, Лука инстинктивно попытался ухватиться за товарищей, наконец ощутив, как пронизывает холод всё его тело. Пальцы не слушались, в горле моментально пересохло, а голова вмиг потяжелела. Не хватало ещё и ему загреметь в лазарет.  
  
      — Probudi se, hrvatsko sunce*, — послышалось где-то неподалеку. Тщательно скрываемый акцент всё равно резанул по уху, но и мгновенно разбудил мужчину.  
      Серхио стоял в проходе автобуса, терпеливо дожидаясь друга. Из наушников доносилась незнакомая мелодия реггетона, шапка капитана съехала вбок, но, что самое главное, он был в порядке.  
      Боже! Всё-таки приснилось!  
      Лука засиял улыбкой и вскочил на ноги, обнимая своего капитана — с радостью и благодарностью, что вытащил из этого кошмара.  
      — Там скользко, не упади, — предупредил он.  
      — Ты сам-то с какой Луны свалился, Лукита? +10° за бортом.  
      Модрич озадаченно отодвинул занавеску и выглянул в окно. Ни снежинки, ни облачка. Солнце и штиль. А ещё он слышал стадион и толпы болельщиков. Морфей, наконец, отцепил свои цепкие пальцы от него, а сон окончательно отступил.  
      — И правда… Пойдем, капитан. Время блистать.

**Author's Note:**

> Probudi se, hrvatsko sunce* — Проснись, хорватское солнце.  
> Не гарантирую, что перевод точен, мы с хорватскими глаголами пока что на «вы».


End file.
